Moonlit Scales
by IridescentFeatherz
Summary: Azure has lived in Possibility her whole life. Today is the full moon festival. Will it be like ever other one? Boring and dull as always? Or will someone come and make it fun and interesting? Rated T for violence later in story.


The sun shone down on the city of possibility. Decoration of the full moon festival was being set up. Lanterns were being hung on string between white, sandstone buildings. A small stage was being set up in the large square at the center of the town. Instruments already starting to be placed onto the stage. Dragons from various tribes rushing around, preparing for the festival later that night.

A dark red Skywing strode towards the center of Possibility. Her wings were folded back as she weaved between dragons rushing around the streets. Finally, we she reached the town square she exhaled in relief. She quickly walked over the edge of the square near the stage. Her green eyes flicked back and forth between the different dragons. Where was her mother? She to meet her in the town square to help set up.

Wing flaps made the dark red Skywing turn her head to see another Skywing land next to her. This Skywing had orange scales with gold hints here and their. Her eyes were as green as the other Skywing. Her talons were full of various decorations.

"Sorry I'm late Azure, I was collecting the decorations," Azure's mother smiled, "Do you want to help me with these decorations? We have a few shops to decorate."

Azure and her mother had lived in Possibility a while and they knew quite a few shop owners. Her mother, Serein, always offered to decorate store owners shops for the full moon festival.

Azure shrugged, "Sure why not."

The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, casting long shadows across the barren desert. The lanterns were fulling lit, setting Possibility a glow with light. A band was playing on the stage while dragons danced in the square. Two full moons were half way to moon high. The smell of roasted pig and other cooked items filled the evening air.

Shops were open, selling jewelry, moon flags, fruits, fish, or cooked meat. There was little dragonets running around, chasing after a ball made of pig skin. A group of older dragons lingered near the edge of the dancing crowd, talking away.

Azure sat near the edge of the crowd, fiddling with the golden bracelet around her arm. Her mother was off dancing with her father, Aries. Azure thought it was cute how her mother and father always danced with each other at these festivals.

"Hey, are you gonna spend all your time sitting around at this festival?" A voice called out from behind her.

Azure spun around to see a Sandwing behind a counter, grinning at her. Azure narrowed her eyes, what's he grinning about? Her tail flicked and she folded her wings back.

"Depends. I'm not one for dancing, not that I can dance," Azure said, frowning slightly. She was never able to dance like her mother and father, maybe if she really tried and set her mind to it, she might be able to.

The Sandwing rolled his eyes, "Have you ever tried dancing?"

"Of course I have," Azure snapped, "And so what if I don't dance? It's not very fun dancing on your own and all my friends are with other dragons."

"Oh, well I guess you made your point," He said calmly, "But if you do wanna dance I'm pretty sure I could convince my dad to not work for a little while."

Azure thought she saw him wink but she wasn't entirely sure, because she a bit confused by his offer. It took a minute for his words to register in her mind. She must of had a weird expression because the Sandwing frowned.

"Was that weird to ask? Did I say something wrong? Or did me asking just sound really creepy?" He asked a bit on concern lingering in his words.

Azure blinked back to reality, "Oh no, no it was creepy and it wasn't wrong to ask, I just have never been asked to dance."

Azure laughed at how sad that statement must of sounded. It's not that she wasn't social, she was social plenty but she just had never been asked to dance before. Azure smiled and saw as he smiled again.

"So was that a yes or a no? I'm getting mixed signals," He grinned.

"I mean, I guess if you want," Azure scored her claw across the stone of the street, "But don't you have this stand to work?"

"Like I said, I think I can get my dad to let me not work for the night," He shrugged, "Also by the way, my name is Iguana, what's yours?"

"Oh, it's Azure. Nice to meet you," Azure smiled.

"Pretty name. Let me go ask my dad if I can get off of work," Before Azure could react to his compliment he was gone.

Azure stood outside the shop silently. She turned and watched as the other dragons danced. The band was playing loud music, at a fast pace. She spotted her parents among some other dragons. She watched as the dance, becoming a bit intimidated by how fast and coordinated they could dance. She sighed softly, dropping her gaze to her bracelet once again.

Someone grabbed her talons and twirled her around. She was jerked out of her thoughts, now facing Iguana grinning.

"Scared you didn't I?" He asked, laughing a bit.

"So what if you did, is that something to be proud of?" Azure narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yes, very much so. I probably need to make a gold trophy just because I scared you. Ooo, maybe I will get an award from the queen," He joked.

"Your so funny," Azure rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. Now, are we going to dance or sit here and talk all night?" Iguana questioned.

"I guess we can dance, but I'm warning you, I'm not very good," Azure said, casting a glance at the other dancers.

"Nothing to worry about, you're dancing with one of the best dancers in Possibility," He gave a grin then tugged her towards the dancing dragons and loud music.


End file.
